1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alongside the recent advancement of the electronics industry is a drastically increasing demand for electronic parts with increased functionality. Circuit boards which mount electronic parts which are lightweight, slim, short and small should be able to integrate many electronic products on a small area of the circuit board.
Meanwhile, provided on the circuit board is a heating device such as a semiconductor device or a light emitting diode. However, this device emits a very large amount of heat. If heat generated by the heating device does not rapidly dissipate, the temperature of the circuit board increases, undesirably causing operation of the heating device to become impossible and the heating device to operate improperly. Thus, circuit boards having improved heat dissipation properties are being researched.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional heat dissipating circuit board. With reference to FIG. 1, the heat dissipating circuit board and the method of manufacturing the same are described below.
First, a metal core 11 is subjected to for example anodizing treatment which forms an insulating layer 12 on both surfaces thereof.
Next, a plating process and an etching process are performed on the insulating layer 12, thus forming a circuit layer 13.
Next, a heating device (not shown) is disposed on the circuit layer 13, and the circuit layer 13 and the heating device (not shown) are bonded to each other using wire or solder.
The conventional heat dissipating circuit board is thus manufactured through the above procedures.
In the case of the conventional heat dissipating circuit board, because the metal is very effective in terms of transferring heat, heat generated from the heating device (not shown) is dissipated to the outside through the insulating layer 12 and the metal core 11. Thus, an electronic device formed on the heat dissipating circuit board is not subjected to comparatively high heat, and problems of the performance of the electronic device getting reduced are solved to some degree.
However, in the case of the conventional heat dissipating circuit board, the circuit layer 13 should be formed thick so as to maximize heat dissipation effects. Because the circuit layer 13 is formed on the insulating layer 12 by a plating process, the formation of the thick circuit layer 13 undesirably results in increased plating process time and cost.
Furthermore, as the process time is prolonged, stress applied to the heat dissipating circuit board due to the plating process is undesirably enhanced.